


【虫贱】euphoria

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 是abo。好朋友互帮互助，没有插入。





	1. Chapter 1

0

 

我后悔不该乱搞我的传送腰带。

韦德想。

 

眼下他需要努力集中精神才能思考，他浑身难受，脑子仿佛一团浆糊。肚子那儿又热又沉，带着一种从未有过的可怕的下坠感，让他眼前发花，时不时为此恍惚一下。

韦德攒起一点点力气，在身下摩挲了一把，感觉到织物的纹路，意识到自己应该是躺在床上。这倒是好。至少比睁眼发现自己躺在垃圾堆上好，虽然后者对他来说更正常点。

一种奇怪的感觉让他全身发软，后颈发烫，他感觉出来自己的制服裤子也湿透了。怎么回事?韦德想，我是疯到什么程度了，难道活到现在才发现自己是个需要卫生棉条的女孩儿？

 

“我想这只会……持续几天。”房间角落里的人突然出声，把韦德吓了一跳。他确实是脑子迷迷糊糊了，不然也不至于到现在才注意到房间里还有一个人。这几分钟够一个雇佣兵死十几次了，威尔逊!韦德在心里小声诅咒自己。

但他很快又意识到那是小蜘蛛的声音。床边一沉，小蜘蛛窸窸窣窣地爬了过来。一只手放在韦德的头上。那太舒服了，韦德颤抖着出了一口气，他没有忍住，侧过脸用滚烫的脸颊轻轻拱了拱那只凉凉的手。

对方好像被他神志不清的样子逗乐了，又带着一点担心问:“你感觉怎么样？”

 

我感觉很怪。韦德想，我甚至不知道这是哪儿，你为什么和我在一块儿。

他还没有来得及开口，感觉到蜘蛛侠伸手，轻轻捏住了自己的后颈，试探着拉扯了两下。

那一瞬间一种仿佛电击般的感觉让他浑身哆嗦，就好像全身的感官都集中到了那儿似的。又酥又麻，疼痛里还带着一点舒服，让他渴望的同时又让他感到畏惧。

他被这从未有过的感觉弄得有点毛骨悚然，几乎要克制不住出手攻击自己的好朋友让他松手。

 

同时在这一刻，他听到蜘蛛侠忧虑的声音响起。

“韦德，今晚的巡逻计划要搁置啦。”他说，“我想你发情了。”

我什么了?韦德目瞪口呆。

 

1

 

比那更吓人的是，蜘蛛侠下一秒就轻车熟路地绕过韦德的手，下移到腰部打开了他的腰带。

“我说过很多次了，你不应该乱吃药……”他脱韦德裤子的时候居然还在像个老妈子一样唠叨，“……你把自己的周期搞得一团糟，就像关于你的其他事一样。”蜘蛛侠抱怨着，他也躺到了床上。他把韦德贴得太紧了，说话的时候热气都喷到他的耳朵里，激得他浑身发毛。

 

直到制服被褪了快一半，韦德都还没从震惊中回过神来。

他试图扯开蜘蛛侠在自己身上乱爬的手。在和自己的好朋友滚到一起前，这儿明显有好多个问题还需要解决。

他软绵绵的推拒终于让小蜘蛛停了下来，把他的脑袋掰向自己:“你怎么了?”

韦德不可置信:“你在……你在干什么?”

 

隔着头罩韦德都看得出来蜘蛛侠想叹气了。他看着韦德，说:“你又失忆了吗？”

韦德一脸“我就看你什么时候会笑出来”的表情。

但他失败了，小蜘蛛的沮丧和担心明明白白地从他身上辐射出来，源源不断地扑到他脸上。见鬼。韦德又烦躁又困惑，更让他不自在的是身体深处一阵一阵地发痒，他搞不懂这是怎么回事。韦德一把推开了蜘蛛侠，撑起自己试图往床底下爬，但浑身无力还想乱动的后果就是，他直接摔到了地上，气得破口大骂，但是就连那骂声听起来也像喉咙里含糊不清的咕哝声。

韦德在地上蜷了起来，他用力抓挠着自己脖颈，高热让他浑身发着颤，制服都被打湿了。那种感觉就好像浑身的血液都被点燃了。

我中春药了!他第一个念头就是这个。在此之前托自愈因子的福，他还从来没体验过这个。这可不像想象中那么香艳又有意思。韦德决定讨厌这种不受控制的神智混乱的感觉。

真是低级的招数。他吃力地抽出刀，想粗暴地放点血，把那些东西，那些血液里的药物搞出来。

 

但是下一秒，蜘蛛侠就把他提回了床上。“韦德，你必须要相信我。”对方夺下刀丢得老远，用力按住了他不断挣扎的手，锲而不舍地继续开始脱韦德的制服。“别动了!”

 

我不该乱搞我的传送腰带。

这显而易见不是他的那个宇宙。这他妈的肯定不是!

韦德绝望地想。那种莫名的渴望太过强烈，简直让他浑身肌肉都抽疼起来。小蜘蛛到处乱揉乱捏的手更是火上浇油，毫无帮助。他对要怎么解决这一切毫无头绪，而蜘蛛侠执拗的箍着他，让他只能可怜兮兮地被那种欲望烤着，在床上扭转，弹动，用床单摩擦着自己，同时从咬紧的牙齿间发出的声音就像在啜泣。这实在让韦德感到恼火，而且还有点尴尬。

他们开始互相较劲，一场可笑的床上合气道表演。韦德一肘打在了蜘蛛侠脸上，刚刚从对方那儿争到一只胳膊的主动权，他立刻圈住自己被冷落了半天的阴茎开始快速地撸动起来。他已经无法思考了，或许先射一发会让脑子冷静点。管他呢，先射出来再说。所以落在好邻居眼里的光景就是这样了:死侍大口大口地喘气，自暴自弃地在他面前撸动着自己。他的两条腿放荡地大敞着，搭在蜘蛛侠的腿上，因为煎熬和太过强烈的快感而微微打颤。

 

韦德叫了一声。他都快出来了，可蜘蛛侠把他的手扯开按在了床上，同时卡紧了他的大腿让他动弹不得。这简直能让任何一个正常人发疯。“韦德，那没用的。”这个混蛋说，“发情期会持续很久……你不能一直弄前面，那到后面会很难受的。”

他的手指隔着布料用力地揉捏着韦德的臀部，把本来就泥泞的那儿弄得更湿更一塌糊涂。韦德觉得自己从腰以下全软了。“你好像什么都不记得了，但是我们处理过这个很多次了，”他听起来急切又真诚:“别乱动，让我照顾你，好吗?”

 

在他像一块被烤软的芝士蛋糕一样趴在床上，任由小蜘蛛把修长的手指一根一根地往自己身体里放的时候，韦德都还没有搞清楚这到底是怎么回事。他的靴子都还没有脱掉呢。

“我只是个beta，韦德。每次一出这种问题，我也只能陪着你……”蜘蛛侠在说什么他完全没在听，他的注意力全在那几根进进出出的手指上。还有体液从自己腿根滑下去的感觉。

那些液体暴露在空气中的时候湿漉漉的，在身体间牵引出丝线。他的身体里居然有这么多热呼呼的液体，仿佛是一块果酱夹心的小熊糖。那些液体浸湿了蜘蛛侠的另外一只手，让小蜘蛛的手指打滑，不得不以一种让韦德有些疼痛的力度更重地掐紧了他的臀部。“你真的什么都不记得了吗？在此之前你往自己脑袋上打了一枪，我想这可能是原因。”

“我没有、失忆。”那几根在他身体里折腾的手指让韦德声音发颤，“我告诉你了，我很确定这根本不该发生，这不是－－”

“关于那个我们可以稍后再解决。”蜘蛛侠最后说。他突然压到了他身上，韦德这才发觉他比自己想象中重很多，就像一头伏身在后的大型动物。

推了推韦德的头罩，他宣布:“我要舔你脖子那儿的性腺了，韦德。”

然后他就一口啃了上去。

 

韦德威尔逊这一辈子都没有高潮得这么猛烈过，他只来得及发出了一声像被呛到的声音，就被那种剧烈的快感摧枯拉朽地击倒了。他简直怀疑自己连脑浆都能射出来。

但事实上他没有，因为蜘蛛侠掐紧他的根部，阻止了他一口气攀上顶峰。对方似乎对他的敏感很惊讶。“韦德?”

“我不能让你就这么射出来，”他紧紧控制住猛然开始挣扎的韦德，语速飞快地向他解释，“发情期还有很久，激素变动下你的性欲会更难消退，等待不应期会很难受，而且高潮太多次你也会吃不消的。但是靠后面，你可以无间断地，一整晚多次干性高潮，这对你的身体比较好……”

这个宇宙的小蜘蛛简直是个成人版本的书呆子。韦德没空听他的色情解说，他几乎要被那种感觉吞噬了，他不管不顾地往后摸索，手指紧紧揪住了蜘蛛侠的制服拉扯着，就像在无声地恳求。

在他身体里的手指依然毫不留情，对方似乎把半个手掌都摁进去了，指尖刮擦着那里面层层的软肉。韦德感觉自己的入口被撑得发疼，这种入侵和死侍受过的任何一种伤害都不一样，那是一种古怪又下流的，被抽空和填补的感觉，隐秘而且让人晕眩。小蜘蛛的手在里面，痒的地方被他用力地碾过，韦德被操得舒服到发抖，从他身体里涌出来的粘稠液体越来越多，那感觉简直就像是失禁了一样。

那些女孩们就是这种感觉吗？他眼前晃着白光恍惚地想，她们……她们怎么受得了这个？他像被捅漏了，后方的高潮让他无法自控淅淅沥沥地喷了一床单的水，但是前面还被牢牢卡着，韦德感到一阵细微的麻麻的疼痛，可能是射不出去的精液逆流了。他想快点结束，他快要受不了了。再这样下去他估计会直接尿在床上。

 

“韦德，我们做过这个很多次了。相信我好吗？”

但是我他妈的不是你的那个韦德。这算起来可能还是他第一次被搞屁股呢。韦德困难地吞咽着，他一直在出汗，而且觉得好渴，自己似乎快要窒息了。后颈那里被咬过的地方感觉很奇怪，发肿，发黏，他不知为何无比希望再能被舔舔那儿，或者是对方松开掐着的手……他大腿打颤，眼泪浸透了自己的面罩。

他们只僵持了一会儿，身后的人无奈地又一次叼住了他，同时温柔地搓揉着放开了禁锢，给了他一个慷慨又彻底的高潮。等他把韦德掀过来的时候，韦德都还没有回过神来。

蜘蛛侠把他湿透的面罩缓缓地摘了下来放在一边，他撑在上方，看了韦德一会儿，伏下去飞快地亲了一下在他的嘴角上。

 

“……你还好吗?”他直起身问。

 

韦德慢慢地回神了。

“你一定在开玩笑。”他沙哑地喃喃自语，吃力地爬起来，那些精液从他腹部肌肉的沟壑间淌下来。韦德抹了一把，发现根本擦不干净以后放弃了。最后他两手撑着脸，愣愣地和蜘蛛侠对视。“这也……这也太棒了!我宣布它是我出生以来的所有性爱体验之最。”

对方皱了皱眉，好像为这句话不太高兴。但他最后还是忍不住笑了起来。“虽然听起来挺怪的，但还是谢谢夸奖吧。”

“你好像忘了好多事，其实一向如此，我已经帮着你过好几个发情期，倒是第一次你反应这么……”他像是回想起来什么，脸微微红了。“……这么强。”

一向如此。韦德突然想起了最后那个安抚性质的吻。那个也是一向如此的吗?也是算在帮助套餐里的吗？他差点就要问了。但这是这个世界原本的韦德的私事，他没资格也没兴趣管。

 

“我可只记得我和你是超凡好朋友。”韦德干巴巴地说。“而且有时候，我总怀疑其实只有我一个人自作多情这么想。”因为我那个世界线你打我的时候下手挺狠的。

 

这些话似乎让这个坚持他是失忆的小蜘蛛看起来很沮丧。“我没想到这次你忘了这么多……”

韦德还来不及阻止，眼睁睁看着对方一把脱了面罩。在这个暴露的宇宙级秘密前他震惊到都来不及反应，这个看起来没多大的年轻英雄凑过来，紧紧扣住了他的肩膀。

这他妈的这下就复杂了。

 

“重新认识一下，我叫彼得。”这个年轻人，几乎可以说就是个男孩，眼睛闪闪发光，热切又温和地望着他。

他坚定地说:“韦德，我会让你慢慢都想起来的。”

 

我真的不该乱搞我的传送腰带的。

韦德威尔逊，一个今晚突然稀里糊涂屁股流水的雇佣兵，面对着和自己莫名其妙滚上床的自己最崇拜的超级英雄，终于空前绝后真心实意地后悔起来。


	2. 还是摸摸

3

 

平平无奇。一模一样的纽约，一模一样的愚蠢敌人。一如既往，一切如常，除了这个世界的蛛网头老爱嗅他这一点。

“我不是在嗅你！”蜘蛛侠挥舞着手，“拜托，你……你根本不知道这会有多麻烦！我只是在确认你的信息素！”

韦德抬起胳膊闻了闻:“你知道吗，虽然我知道自己有点怪味儿，但这话从自己好朋友嘴里说出来还是挺伤人的。”

“那不是怪味儿，那一般会很好闻。哪怕我是个beta，我也很喜欢之前你的味道……”蜘蛛侠捂着头，看起来苦恼万分，“真是奇怪，现在我好像闻不到你的味道了。我不明白。”

他又要靠过来，呼吸喷洒在韦德被他扯开一点点的领口里。

韦德不自在地撇过头，他略带警告意味地把胳膊横在面前，推了推越靠越近的蜘蛛侠。这个世界的人都这么不尊重个人空间的吗？

 

“我说过了，”他嘟囔着，“我估计不是你原装的那个DP，我……啊！”

他猛地缩起脖子。

蜘蛛侠趁他不注意飞快舔了他一口，那让韦德的肚子里古怪地抽搐了一下。

“可你对这个一样有感觉。”

“不许再突然这样舔我，下次我可要喊人啦。小朋友！”韦德气急败坏，恶声恶气。

 

小蜘蛛的肩膀塌下来一点点。“你以前不会介意这个的，韦德。你还说……你甚至还说过希望我是个alpha。”

“你是个alpha会发生什么？”

“你说我会……”小蜘蛛磕磕巴巴地说，“我会和你一起度过发情期。在你热潮来临的时候，我会用结锁着你，把你干得手脚发软，把精液射进你的子宫里，直到你怀孕。赤着脚大着肚子，怀着我的孩子，这样我们就可以一直一起玩了。”

我靠，那个我听起来可真没节操。

你就是没节操，哪个你都一样。心里的声音立刻嘘他。

 

“不管以前是怎么说的，现在把你小脑子里那些东西收起来。”韦德戳戳对方的小脑袋，“我可不想和你搞出事来。我迟早是要回去的。”

“为什么你就是不相信我呢？你就是韦德啊。”

好极了，不管哪个蛛网头都是这么执拗。韦德没有理他，噌得抽出了自己的刀，刀刃在空中发出振鸣。“好啦，闲聊结束，关于生蜘蛛宝宝的事日后再说。”他望着跟来的反派角色们。“现在，让我们开始干活吧！”

 

4

 

事情不该发展成这样。

 

他们正在巷子里打得鸡飞狗跳，而他连一颗脑袋都没削下来，昨天晚上那种感觉就又气势汹汹地来了，在韦德还没回过神前，他的裤子就又湿透了，空气里各种味道冲击着他的犁鼻器。韦德差点连刀都拿不住。

呃呜，恶心。恶心。

小蜘蛛捞起他跑了。但他还是听到了那群坏家伙惊异的大笑声，哇哦，真是大新闻。蜘蛛侠的婊子。想也知道他们嘴巴里出不了什么好话。

 

“韦德，我们得先紧急处理一下。”小蜘蛛把他放在哪个楼顶上，开始再度脱他的裤子。

光天化日，白日宣淫。难道接下来几天也必须这么刺激吗？

 

这东西搞得他很难受。韦德乱七八糟的脑子感到情欲，无措，惊恐，还有出离愤怒。他是擅长把自己搞得一塌糊涂，但不包括这种。这种……这种黏糊糊的，想被进入的软弱，让他不习惯，而且不高兴。

我真的得赶紧想办法回去。他呼吸滚烫，又一次毫无抵抗之力地射了对方一手。韦德咬紧牙，紧紧搂着蜘蛛侠想，我不喜欢这个。

 

5

 

“你要乖乖待着等我。”走之前，蜘蛛侠听起来很忧虑，“韦德，你能答应我吗？”

韦德胡乱点了点头。

“我一定会想办法的。”小蜘蛛向他保证。韦德看着他轻巧地从窗户那儿荡走了。

 

他不适合跟着他一起出去了，于是小蜘蛛把他一个人丢在家里。啊，对啊，蜘蛛侠的家。没有超酷蜘蛛车也没有机甲格纳库，超级英雄的屋子门后面挂着篮球，床下面堆着袜子和球鞋，窗户上还放着一盆丑得要命的仙人掌。韦德刚刚被他抱进来的时候屁股还被扎了一下。

 

衣柜上甚至贴着个掉色的美国队长卡通小贴纸，韦德忍不住伸手去抠了抠，想着彼得是不是从小到大就住在这儿。这让他眼前仿佛晃出一个迷你版本的彼得，穿着袜子晃着脚，趴在地上看油印纸漫画。韦德坐在彼得铺着火箭图案被单的床上，心神不宁。

 

这儿太……太正常了。作为超级英雄来说太普通，太亲切了。这儿有一种，会让他安心和犯困的气氛，就像彼得本人一样。

他觉得这很危险，远比明晃晃的刀枪和炸弹害人得多。什么都杀不死他，这个说不定可以。

 

然而韦德只绷着坐了几分钟，又忍不住开始到处东摸西摸。他太好奇了。小蜘蛛还是个学生！一个男孩子！他可真是不可思议。他什么时候变成蜘蛛侠的？哇，他有没有藏着什么糟糕的杂志？这个世界的男孩们还会对大奶子撸吗？

他没有去动抽屉柜子，只是伸长脖子看了看摆在外面的东西。  
柜子上还摆着维生素片，哦，他还在长大呢。韦德忍不住笑出了声。桌子上乱七八糟地堆着蛛网发射器的零件，还有好多乱涂乱画的制服设计的图纸。上面有的写着“很酷！”有的皱巴巴的，上面画了好大的叉，写着“蠢死了”。还有缠在一起的耳机，可见彼得也对这个没耐心。被他拿来做笔筒的居然是一个旧鱼缸，波浪形状的玻璃缘落了一点点灰尘，里面丢了好多短短的铅笔头，还有剪下来早已经过期的超市折价券。

他连这些小东西都舍不得扔。

 

韦德看着这些东西，想象着一个男孩在这儿慢慢长大的样子。有点害羞，有点苦恼，偶尔自恋又偶尔对自己缺乏信心。内向又孤单。

“你可真不像个超级英雄。”他看着那个圆圆的鱼缸，轻声说。

 

6

 

他回来得实在是太晚了。蜘蛛侠急匆匆打开窗户进来的时候，韦德已经在地上滚了。他不停地绞紧双腿又松开，地毯的毛绒绒地散在旁边，都是韦德揪下来的。

 

彼得慌忙蹲到他旁边，试着把他拉起来，扶到床上去。韦德软绵绵又滚烫地依偎着他，像一块巨大的棉花糖。他站起来的时候地上都黏糊糊的，那都是他身体里涌出来的液体。

“对不起……”韦德为弄脏地板对他道歉，小蜘蛛摇了摇头。他帮韦德把裤子拉了下来，湿漉漉地啪嗒一声丢到地上。他真的离开太久了，手凑过去的时候韦德的穴肉就迫不及待地吸住了他的手指，热情得像一张湿乎乎的小嘴。

 

韦德出了大量的汗，他用另外一只手揽住他，摸着韦德的头表示安抚，不停低头亲他发抖的嘴唇，让他不要那么紧张。

“韦德……我说过的，我们做过这个很多次了……”他说，“放松……放松……你的生殖道快打开了，很好……让我摸摸那儿，你会好受一点儿。”

 

蜘蛛侠的手指尖蹭过身体里那个有弹性的小口的时候，他不得不用力按住韦德，免得他弓起腰的动作太猛烈伤到他自己。他的床单算是彻底被韦德毁了。

“……啊，”韦德紧紧拉着他的胳膊，把头往后仰过去。“……！”

 

彼得轻轻地啃咬着他的颈侧，虽然他做不到注入信息素那一步，但是性腺上适当的压迫会让omega的高潮更彻底。韦德看起来有点害怕，然而轻微的恐惧和强迫同样也是增强感官体验的好方式。

“我不会伤害你的，韦德。”他这么许诺，在体内的手指微微曲起，抠挖着宫口，好几次甚至试探性地把指尖戳进去。韦德一瞬间觉得下腹部又酸又沉，有种仿佛要失禁的感觉。他哆嗦了一下，有那么几秒钟叫都叫不出来，过了好一会儿才慢慢缓过劲来。

他往下看，明明已经高潮过了，但不知为何没有射精，那儿只是还微微硬着，反而是后面涌出来的热液多得像尿床了一样。这就是omega的高潮吗？

 

面前小蜘蛛满头是汗，一脸倦容。小英雄辛辛苦苦打击犯罪，回来还要照顾威尔逊的屁股。韦德看着他抬手擦了一把额头的汗，结果手上的粘液还沾到了睫毛上一点。油亮亮的。

这可真是尴尬至极。

“对不起。”他俩同时说。

韦德指指床单:“呃，我觉着你今晚没法睡了。”

“我下次会早一点回来。”小蜘蛛只是说，他靠过来，额头抵着韦德的额头，闭上眼叹了口气。

 

“不要道歉，韦德。我说过了，能帮上你的忙我很高兴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我完全没想剧情。对不起。我只是赶紧想干个爽……


	3. Chapter 3

蜘蛛侠从外面试着打开自己房间的窗户，动作艰难。

因为他另一只手得拎着韦德的脚，以非常不绅士的方式，非要比喻的话，就好像抓着一只刚刚从超市买回来的冷冻火鸡。

韦德似乎没什么意见。这很好。他今天把彼得弄得非常，非常冒火，这眼下他要是再敢烦人地叽叽歪歪，彼得说不定真的会把他烹了。

 

“你真是扫兴，兄弟。”

他终于好不容易打开窗户，韦德开始了。

他浑身酒气，昏昏沉沉，大着舌头说话的时候听起来委屈又含糊。

他还敢委屈，彼得气得想笑。蜘蛛侠巡逻结束后又饿又累，还又惊又怕地到处找了韦德一个晚上，刚刚才从一个脱衣酒吧里把这家伙扛出来。

 

“你答应过在家等我。”彼得的语调听起来平平的，这是他正在压抑怒气的表现。

“真对不起那群辣妹，我们都约好了要暖暖一晚上……”韦德的手在空中胡乱动作，时不时拍到彼得的背上和臀上，力度还挺大。彼得忍受着。“你没看到太可惜了，我今晚简直是派对之星。他妈的。”

“那都是因为你是个omega，白痴！”

彼得爆发了，他甚至气得重重在韦德屁股上扇了一巴掌。死侍在他肩膀上惊得挣了两下，老实了。“你是嫉妒我迟来的桃花运，snake！”他在进屋头磕到窗框的时候嗷嗷叫唤。彼得没有道歉。他就是故意的。

 

韦德的缺根筋实在让他心力憔悴。在他闻着韦德那股仿佛和人已经干上的味道，胆战心惊冲进酒吧的时候，韦德都快爬上台子把舞娘们挤下来自己跳了。他估计还会挺乐意让人往自己内裤里塞钱的。

一想到那些画面，彼得还觉得自己要昏倒。

 

“那么多美女和我调情。你这辈子都没见过那么多香香软软的女孩儿……”

彼得把韦德丢到床上，冷笑一声。

“那味道是信息素，不是香水。围着你的是一群alpha，她们掏出来说不定比你都大。”

韦德一脸“那不是更好吗”的表情。“我可以！哪个男人没有梦想骑过一次大鸡鸡女孩？”

“我没有。”

“你太土了。”韦德痛心地摇摇头，“这世界这么有意思，你干嘛不多找点乐子？”

 

彼得按着头，他不知道自己有没有必要担心韦德了。

韦德适应得很好。也很快。这个世界很混乱也很荒谬，但是他更混乱和荒谬。或许这就是死侍的生存方式。他本来就是碎的，还有什么能把他打碎呢？

 

彼得突然想起了什么，又凶起来。

“你没喊我的名字！”他狠狠指着韦德，激动得声音发抖。“我没戴面罩，你就那样，在五十几个市民面前喊我蜘蛛侠！”

“根本没人会把一个醉鬼的话当真的，要不是你那么刻意地干巴巴一直嚷嚷‘哦这家伙真是喝多了’的话。”韦德嘲笑他。

他躺在床上，四肢放平，像只懒洋洋的海星。他好久没有喝醉了，天啊，他真的是很怀念这个。这种感觉飘飘欲仙，让他很放松，又莫名很快乐……这个世界不止塞了他一套稀奇古怪的生殖系统，还终于慷慨地还给了他这种短暂逃避现实的成人魔法。

酒精能够影响他，这也意味着自愈能力比起之前被削弱了。他理解小蜘蛛的愤怒和担忧，但也觉得毫无必要。

 

“你冲进来的样子就像一个愤怒老爸。”韦德喃喃，“但你也不是什么好鸟。好邻居走之前还砸了东西揍了人呢，哈哈。”

彼得捂住耳朵，他不需要韦德一直幸灾乐祸地提示他今晚的失败。“我没有办法，不然你以为把你带出来这么容易吗？”

这东西也讲究先来后到。一个空降声色场合的，没有标记的omega，等于一个心照不宣的许可。你情我愿早都勾搭上了，是他从其他alpha手里抢走了韦德，如果一定要说的话，是他坏了规矩。

但是他还能怎么做？放着自己的朋友在那儿，对着一群竖起的生殖器跳脱衣舞吗？

 

“我打赌这会儿，大家都以为你在好好享用我呢。”韦德说。“你表现得真像个逞凶斗狠被憋坏的小流氓，出门就会急不可耐脱了裤子，在酒吧后面破巷子里干得我求饶的那种……”

说这话的时候，他猛地扯住了彼得的领子，彼得被这突然一拽弄得踉跄，要不是反应快抽出手及时撑在床上，他的脸已经撞上韦德的脸了。

 

韦德沉重的呼吸透过面罩喷到彼得的嘴角上。死侍眯起了眼睛，听起来像一只慵懒的猫。

“嗨，爹地。”他漫不经心地开口，“你不惩罚我吗？”

彼得狼狈地撑在对方身上，感到自己的手肘被刚刚那一下撞得发痛，心也咚咚直跳。被揪住的领口让他喘不过气。韦德仰着头，越靠越近。他的呼吸声在面罩里听起来很含糊，更像猫咪的呼噜声了，听起来让人心里发痒。随着他的靠近，那股酒气也慢慢变重，彼得觉得自己的脸都被染得热了起来。他开始头晕了。

 

他们的嘴唇还隔着几毫米的时候，韦德停下了。

他嗤笑一声:“小蜘蛛，你还真把自己代入角色了？”

 

韦德用力把他推开了。彼得往后跌坐在地上，愣愣地抬头望他，看起来不知所措又有点冒傻气。

“少管我！”韦德对他恶狠狠说，一把扯起被子翻过去躺好，只留个后背给彼得。

他看起来是没炮打导致心情沮丧郁闷，发完脾气干脆就这么要睡了。

 

彼得瞠目结舌，对方的恶劣程度让他深深震撼。这可还是他的床，这个混蛋！

 

*

 

事实证明，无论是什么情况，话不能说得太满。

 

彼得快速冲了个澡，打开门的时候被杵在外头的韦德吓到了。

死侍双手环胸靠在墙上盯着他，脸上表情阴晴不定，不知道在那儿站了多久。

 

“你干嘛？”彼得按着门框，神情警惕，决定韦德要是敢无理取闹，开口叫蜘蛛侠去找个妓女来赔他，他就立刻把手里的牙杯照韦德脑门敲下去。

“我感觉不太对劲。”

“别装了，”彼得立刻戳穿他。“你的发情期我可记得比你本人还清楚。”

“你这话听着挺变态的。”韦德呼吸急促，他放下了手，握成拳头。“不，可我真的觉得……呃，这感觉和发情好像不一样……”

彼得怜悯地看着他焦躁地走来走去，像一只动物园假树做的小森林里来回踱步的狼。

 

一个会出现在脱衣酒吧的omega，很好，来点助兴药物，更好。显然有人会这么想。韦德在有些方面真是天真到不可思议。或许之前托自愈因子的福他还没遭过这种罪，这就是为什么现在他该学会机灵点。

韦德抬起头看他的时候眼睛湿漉漉的。他攥紧手又松开，恳求:“我……”

 

“我不。”

韦德愣住了。“什么？”

 

“这就是你不听我的去乱七八糟场合的下场。我不管你了。”彼得趾高气昂地绕过他，啪嗒啪嗒走到床前，踢开拖鞋上了床。

他拉好被子，胜利般地对一脸懵的韦德大声宣布:“晚安！”

 

 

*

 

他是不是不知道我很容易醒？

彼得心想。

 

他可能睡了几十分钟，或者几个小时。成为蜘蛛侠让彼得的某一部分生理还是不可逆转地改变了，让他休眠的时候依然像什么昆虫，潜意识里还是机警地伺伏着。韦德一贴过来他就醒了，感觉到对方紧紧靠着自己，热度从右边传过来。

 

他摸起来好烫。彼得有点担心了。

他正想着要不要起来去给他倒一杯水，韦德怕冷一样缠紧了他，发出了一声黏糊糊的，短促的呻吟。这声音有点太……了，彼得还没来得及动，韦德的腿搭了上来。

他开始蹭他。彼得僵住了。

我靠！

 

韦德把脸埋在了他颈窝里。他颤抖着，呼吸滚烫，头在彼得颈窝里蹭来蹭去。他在嗅他的味道，这很正常，意乱情迷的时刻omega总是缺乏安全感，他们需要靠味道来确认归属。

“嗯……”

能科学解释不代表这事就完全不色情了。韦德小幅度地摇晃着腰，用胯部磨蹭他的手，热气涨满了这床小被子。他还时不时发出那种可怜巴巴的、啜泣一样的声音，手揪着彼得的衣角，抽着气闻他。

药物好像让他的腰发软，连夹紧腿都没有力气。韦德过一会儿就要停下来，攒起一点力气，再努力地挺起腰去换那点摩擦。

他的呻吟因为压抑声音的关系，听起来比平时要低，喃喃自语混着有点慌乱的气音，像在祈求一样。

“……彼得……”

他这时候倒是记得喊他的本名了。

 

彼得发现自己没有想象中尴尬。他想起宿舍里舍友偷偷养过的一只杜宾犬，所有人可能都被那条小狗日过腿。贴在自己身上蹭来蹭去的韦德仿佛和那条爱咬拖鞋的忠诚斗犬重合了，他这么努力的样子也太可爱了，让彼得有一点想笑。

 

他开始想象着韦德也在他写作业的时候钻上来，爬跨在他身上，狼狈又尴尬地用他的腿自慰。说实话这画面还挺解气和赏心悦目的。

但彼得还是闭着眼睛，装作睡着的样子。他俩还在赌气，当然了。不然韦德早就推醒他让他帮忙了。他肯定试过自己打出来，结果失败了……他的身体现在渴望的是另一种快感，更深入骨髓，更彻底和销魂，只有彼得能给他，他自己都不会。

 

但韦德需要的是管教和训诫，并不是无微不至的照顾。

彼得想，我得好好教会他听话。

 

 

但是韦德蹭他也蹭得太久了，这样下去简直是没完没了……彼得最后还是心软了，他动了动，抬起手按住韦德的肩膀，翻过去压在他身上。

 

他这时候才发现韦德好像并不是很清醒，死侍半睁着眼睛，额头挂着汗，颧骨上染着一片高热的红晕。

这好像不太妙。彼得飞快地解开了他的扣子让对方降温，韦德剧烈地呼吸着，胸膛起伏，他连着脖子到前胸都是粉的。高热的身体接触到冰凉的空气似乎很舒服，因为他满足地喟叹了一声，开始微微挺起胸，乳头甚至都不用碰就已经硬了，挺立在空气里。

“嗨，韦德。”彼得担忧地摸了摸他的脸。“你还好吗？能坐起来吗？”

对方在他的手心里胡乱蹭了蹭脸，体温差让彼得的手对他来说应该也是凉丝丝的，韦德明显很喜欢这个。他好像什么都没有听到。彼得收回手的时候，他还微微把脸跟了过去。但是他没什么力气，很快又倒回了床上。

他看起来有点迷茫，可能是酒精让他意识不清。但是被抚摸的时候，他的反应又很诚实。彼得的手放到侧肋滑动着，看到韦德立刻弓起了腰，想要躲开。

他果然怕痒。彼得想，平时他都是撑着装的，这下我算是知道了。

 

这有点太好玩了。他没忍住到处摸来摸去，韦德想要蜷起来他就再把他打开，像在玩一块软软热热的水晶泥。他可能有点太沉迷了，在乳头上用力捏了一把，韦德叫了一声，好像很惊讶地睁大了眼。

彼得吞了吞口水，突然觉得自己仿佛在做什么不道德的事。

 

“让我们先来解决你的问题。”他咕哝着，打开对方的腿。发现韦德并没有硬起来的时候彼得也没有多吃惊，大量饮酒会使全身反射神经变得迟缓，血管扩张，大脑神经系统兴奋性虽然因为酒精暂时增强，性功能却会暂时减退，勃起自然会更难。这个喝昏头的傻逼。

这也没有关系。人的身体很奇妙，射精的快感只是其中一种。他想。


End file.
